Abresax
Abresax was the High General of the Senpet The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera and Fist of the Scorpion Clan. Abresax (Honor Bound Boxtext) He was remembered by the Senpet as a betrayer. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 202 Childhood Abresax was born into a noble family, and joined the military career when he was just a child. He excelled in the army, and quickly raised in its ranks, becoming the youngest Senpet General ever. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 219 Religion Abresax was under the command of the Pharaoh Hensatti, child of the Ten Thousand Gods and Light of the Senpet. Abresax (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Abresax disliked the religion of his people, hated their ceremonies, and the human sacrifices to the Gods. He never understood its worth. He openly told his reservations to Hensatti. Desert Warriors (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Medinaat al-Salaam Abresax was part of the Senpet delegation at Medinaat al-Salaam, alongside with the courtesan Asori. Abresax was appointed as commander of the Senpet guard in the city. The Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah had made an alliance with the Queen Hensatti, due to scarcity of water in the Empire of the Scarab. The Caliph used them as his enforcers alongside with her khadi. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera Scorpion in the Burning Sands As part of their alliance with the Caliph, the Senpet had to defend her from any outside threats. In 1130 on a routine surveillance of the lands surrounding the Jewel of the Desert, the Senpet met a group armed and headed in Medinaat al-Salaam's direction. Abresax ordered his me to attack them, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 201 confronting the exiled Scorpion in the Burning Sands. Blessing Upon the Lands (Honor Bound flavor) A vision of Doom (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Desert Springs (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) When the adviser Nepherus thought to recognize the Senpet divinity Selqet in the person of Bayushi Kachiko, he took her with them, while ordered the rest of the Scorpion sent to work in gold mines. Abresax swore to protect Kachiko. Kachiko's Promises (Diamond flavor) Moto-Senpet War The Senpet were returning from their victory over the Scorpion Clan when the Moto Clan descended upon them to free their distant Rokugani cousins. A sudden sandstorm swept up around them, which washed them away into the sand. Kara (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The Senpet riders came from the west and Senpet chariots charged from the east. They turned the horde about, but there was nowhere left to run. Kara's Last Stand (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The first engagement of the Moto-Senpet War was indecisive, but they had learned much of the Moto methods and tactics. The Tale of the Moto and the Senpet (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Selqet During months Selqet and Abresax talked many times. She told of honor, duty, and other virtues of her foreign lands, but Abresax did not understand it too much. He became upset of the Immortal Caliph, her undead Khadi guard, so he shifted his loyalties and decided to help the Scorpion to be freed from their fate. Kachiko had told of Bushido, and the value a General as him would mean to the Scorpion Clan, if they returned to the Emerald Empire. Abresax willingly embraced the Rokugani philosophy of honor. To Avenge the Fallen (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Erba'a Alliance The Moto Tar-Khan Kiyoshi built a powerful Horde and intented on storming Medinat al-Salaam to end the rule of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah and her Senpet allies. His forces were soon joined by the Yodotai and Ra'Shari. The combined Horde (now known as the Erba'a Alliance), also swelled its ranks with many former slaves of the Senpet, now hell-bent on revenge, the Hanif and the Rokugani Scorpion. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Siege of the Jewel In 1132 the alliance sieged the city. Abresax was ordered by the Caliph to attack the enemy outside the city, and he foresaw immensurable deaths on both sides. Immortal Council (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Abresax was wounded in battle, and Duqaq, a prophet and member of the Erba'a Alliance, sustained his life. When Abresax recovered he asked why Duqaq had healed him. The holy man responded the Senpet did the same for him long time ago. Sustain Life (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Victory Finally realizing the Caliph's betrayal, Abresax withdrew with his forces, Withdrawal (LBS - The Awakening flavor) and Hensatti dispatched a Phalanx of guards to help end the Caliph's rule. The Senpet Phalanx (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Alliance had broken the walls of the City, but did not seize it. A lightning bolt struck the attackers and the assaulters were defeated. Lady Sun's Wrath (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The own citizens broke free from the Caliph's reign of terror. The End of Age Rokugan Freeing the Scorpion Clan After the Awakening Abresax helped the Scorpion Clan to scape slavery, returning with them to Rokugan. He offered the assistance of his military brilliance. One of his descendants was Bayushi Tsimaru. Interview to Rich Wulf Death Abresax died in 1133 during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, slain by the returned spirit of Matsu Gohei, who in life had been excuted by the Senpet. Shiryo no Gohei (Soul of the Empire flavor) Legacy A book written in Senpet by Abresax after his defection to the Scorpion Clan was found in 1170. This gave them a key to translate the Senpet to Rokugani language, which was the purpose Abresax had. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan See also * Abresax/Meta External Links * Abresax (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Abresax Exp (Honor Bound) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Senpet Members Category:Characters with Pictures